There is consumer demand for food products packaging having a closure which enables one to withdraw only a portion of the products and to reclose the packaging in order to preserve the freshness of the remaining products therein, during a period which may vary from hours to few days. In particular with dry food products like crackers, the ambient humidity may quickly alter their crispiness.
Further, inexpensive packaging, which generates little waste, is desirable.
Packaging having resealable openings are known, notably from the document EP1086906 A2 which discloses in a second embodiment, a label which can be reset over a slit shaped opening formed by tearing off a portion of the wrapping film at the first opening.
However, improving the resealability of the packaging is of interest, notably regarding the facility for the user to reclose the container and regarding the tightness of the reclosed packaging. This is particularly desirable when a substantial portion of the food products have been withdrawn from the package.